1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement of an electronic component in a housing, the housing and a method for fixing the electronic component in the housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic components, in particular sensors, are used in the field of measurement technology, general control technology and also in particular in automotive technology. The electronic components work in the environment of aggressive media, such transmission oils and are exposed to high temperature fluctuations and high mechanical loads. They detect inter alia variables such as pressures, speeds and distances. For this purpose, it is usually required that the position of the electronic component to the part to be sensored is exactly adjusted and also maintained over the entire life. Beyond that, a certain force for fixing the electronic component in its retainer may not be exceeded, since it is often pressure-sensitive and can damaged in case of too high acting forces. Therefore, the dimensions of the electronic components must observe close tolerances, since for example in case of an oversize the electronic component would have to be pressed into the retainer and could be damaged.
So far, electronic components have usually been mounted into a injection molding blank serving as a retainer, the injection molding blank has been placed into an injection mold and then injection of the component housing has been finished in a further stage. This includes many manufacturing steps and besides requires relative high material expenditure.